And Baby Makes Three
by Stixer111
Summary: Hayato and Ryu are not going to let random wig-testing, unplanned babysitting, or their feelings for each other stop them from having a nice time at the mall. No, seriously.


**A/N- xx-locketdragon-xx asked:** If you are still taking prompts for Hayaryuu fics. Can you do one where Hayato and Ryuu spend the day together with Hayato's baby cousin Tsugumi, but thanks to Kumatsuka-sensei, for whatever reason, Ryuu has to go outside dressed like a girl. Again. Cue many people thinking that they are a young family. Bonus points if you include Inui and his little sister in there all jealous due to this fantastic misunderstanding.

THIS IS SO LATE I AM SO SORRY

* * *

When Ryuuichi woke up on Saturday morning, it was with a weight on his chest and a slightly damp t-shirt. Sadly, this was not an unusual sensation, Kotaro had always been a bit of a drooler. He gently shook his brother awake, manoeuvring himself into a sitting position as he did so, and blinked blearily at the clock. They still had another half hour before Oba-san would come to drag them out of bed. Kotaro blinked up at him, slow and sleepy. Ryu smiled softly, reaching out to ruffle the little boy's already mussed up hair.

"Good morning Kotaro."

"Mor'ing Ni-cha"

"Do you remember what you're doing today?"

"Play with Kirin-cha!" replied the boy, eyes shining.

"That's right! A playdate at Kirin-chan's house with everyone!" He said, tickling him until he squealed. "You're going to have so much fun!" He tried not to let the worry he felt color his voice, after all, Kotaro was going to be spending the entire day without him. There would be adults around, sure, but it wasn't quite the same. He sighed, trying put the thoughts out of his mind. Kotaro seemed to pick up on his worry, and frowned.

"Ni-cha not coming?"

"Ah, sorry Kotaro, I already promised Kamitani that I'd help him find something for his mom's birthday today," Ryu said sheepishly, trying to quell the irritating blush that always seemed to rise whenever he thought about his best friend these days "So you have to have a lot of fun and tell me all about it when I pick you up, okay?" Kotaro looked a bit put out, but agreed anyway.

Another look at the clock made Ryu yelp, and rush to get both of them bathed and ready. He let Kotaro pick out his own t-shirt, and spent an embarrassingly long time trying to choose an outfit of his own.

"Get it together Ryu," He muttered to himself as he stood in front of the closet, Kotaro staring at him curiously "It's just Kamitani." He sighed, finally deciding on an oversized blue sweater and a pair of black jeans, and turned resolutely away from the wardrobe before he could change his mind yet again.

He was glad of his choice as he stood shivering slightly at the Kamatsuka's front door. He tried to keep his hands in the sleeves even as he lifted Kotaro to ring the bell. A veritable stampede on the other side told Ryu that they were probably the last to arrive. The door creaked open, and Kamatsuka sensei appeared. Ryu could hear the other senseis chatting further inside. Their kids, however, were peering around sensei's leg, trying to get a look out the door. Taka, who had been unsuccessfully climbing on the twins' backs to see better suddenly noticed Kotaro, and with a whoop, grabbed him and pulled him inside. Ryu let out a soft chuckle, before turning to Kamatsuka sensei, his thanks already halfway out of his mouth.

"Thank you for having him over Sensei."

She simply smiled at him, in a calculating way that had become all too familiar, and he gulped.

"Ryu-kun" she said softly "can you do me a favour?"

The shiver Ryu felt at that moment had nothing to do with the cold.

XXX

The plan was to wake up before his mother and Taka left for the Kamatsukas' apartment, get ready, and lie around watching TV until Kashima came over. Hayato's day was not going according to plan. It started with a phone call. The landline had rung shrilly, interrupting the television program he watching. He sighed as he lowered the volume to answer, and immediately held the phone inches from his ear as his aunt all but yelled into the receiver.

"Shizuka! It's an emergency! My husband's sister has fallen and we need to take her to the hospital! Can you please watch Tsugumi?

"Sorry… this is Hayato. Mom's not here right now."

"Oh that's fine! You can watch him!"

Before he could respond, there was a click and the line went dead. He sighed, placed the receiver back on the hook, and went back to his television show.

He had almost forgotten about the call when there was a frantic knock on the door. He hurried to open it, and barely got a greeting out of his mouth before he found himself holding a baby and a cloth bag.

"Thank you so much Hayato! I'll be back by this evening!" his aunt said, all in one breath before dashing off, leaving him standing bewildered at the doorway.

He shut the door and looked at his cousin. The baby blinked at him, lower lip wobbling. Hayato began bouncing him to stop any cry before it began and headed back to the couch. At the very least, he would finish his TV show.

Both he and Tsugumi had drifted off to sleep when the doorbell startled them both awake. The loud noise and Hayato's jolting made the baby start to whimper, and Hayato quickly rubbed soothing circles into his back before it could graduate into a full-blown wail. The ringing bell was followed by a tentative knock, and Hayato pushed himself off of the couch. It was probably Kashima, and now he needed to explain why he was holding his baby cousin when they were meant to be going shopping. Admitting that he was completely steamrolled by his aunt seemed lame, and for some reason the idea of looking lame in front of Kashima made him itch. And now he was facing the door. He sighed, bracing himself as he reached for the door knob.

"I can explain." He said, staring resolutely at the ground even as he pulled the door open. He wasn't expecting Kashima to make the exact same statement at the exact same time. His head shot upward, and he was suddenly face to face with Kashima, dressed in one of his oversized sweaters — and a dark, bob-cut wig.

XXX

The words were out of his mouth almost before Kamitani had opened the door, though the best explanation he had was that he did not know how to say no to Kamatsuka sensei. So when he heard his words echoed back to him, and saw Kamitani standing in the doorway holding his baby cousin, Ryu didn't know whether to be relieved or worried. So he just stared, and tried not to notice that the sight of Kamitani carrying a baby — and looking sheepish in jeans and an open baseball shirt over a grey tee — made his stomach turn unexpectedly. Kamitani stared back for a moment, before moving aside.

"Come in." He said, sounding slightly exhausted, and Ryu tripped over his own feet in his rush. Only Kamitani gripping his arm at the last minute prevented a spectacular face-plant, and Ryu had to tamp down another blush.

"So." He said straightening himself up, hoping Kamitani hadn't noticed that he was actively trying to cool himself down "Tsugumi."

"My aunt had an emergency." Said Kamitani, refusing to meet his eye.

"Oh."

"So." said Kamitani, shifting Tsugumi in his arms "The wig."

Ryu sighed. "Kamatsuka-sensei got to me."

Hayato raised an eyebrow and Ryu groaned, burying his face in his hands as he flopped down on the couch. He could hear Kamitani huff out a small laugh. This was at least the fifth time Kamatsuka-sensei had chosen him to be quality inspector for a new wig.

"You know you don't have to wear it you know."

Ryu just shook his head "I'd feel too guilty." He said, words muffled by his hands. Kamitani laughed again, joining him on the couch.

"So, what do we do now?"

That got Ryu's attention. "What do you mean?"

"Well I don't think we can go to the mall now."

"Ah, right. The wig" Ryu mumbled. He pushed down a stab of disappointment, along with a wave of confusion. The two of them had wandered around town while Ryu was in a wig so many times that honestly, he'd just come to accept it as a norm. How was this any different?

Kamitani, to his surprise, just rolled his eyes. "It's not because of the wig." The 'idiot' at the end of the sentence went unsaid, but Ryu could hear it anyway, in the exact exasperated (and maybe a little fond?) tone Kamitani used when he thought _Ryu_ was being the difficult one.

"Then?" asked Ryu, swallowing hard around the relief that swept through him at the clarification.

Kamitani gestured to Tsugumi, who was happily chewing on his own fist, and it clicked. Ryu let out a startled laugh.

"We can manage." he said, grinning at Kamitani.

His best friend gave him an appraising look. "You think so?"

"Yeah! What's the worst that could happen?"

XXX

Tsugumi hadn't stopped crying since they got to the mall. Hayato had tried everything, but the baby's diaper was dry and they had already fed him before leaving the house. The child's wails were starting to get them some dirty looks, and even more sympathetic ones. He looked at Kashima helplessly.

The other boy shrugged, before holding out his arms, and Hayato gratefully transferred the screaming bundle. Kashima began bouncing the baby, rubbing soothing circle into his back and speaking to him in a low voice.

"There, there. It's okay. I know everything is big and loud and scary, but we've got you." He continued in that fashion until the cries quieted to little hiccups, and then gentle snores as Tsugumi was lulled to sleep.

Hayato let out a deep sigh of relief, glancing around furtively. A couple of older women — some of the ones who had been giving them sympathetic glances during the entire the spectacle — caught his eye and smiled indulgently. He looked away sharply, eyes landing on Ryu and suddenly realized how they must look with Kashima in his wig. He could feel the heat rising to his cheeks, growing even hotter as Kashima looked up at him with a triumphant smile.

"You're pretty good at this." He said, thanking whatever gods were listening that he could keep his voice steady.

"It's just practice, I guess" Kashima replied with a small shrug, careful not to disturb Tsugumi, brushing a lock of dark synthetic strand from his eyes. Hayato followed the movement, and saw Kashima's fingers twitch. He was probably fighting the urge to just take it off. Personally Hayato didn't understand why Kashima went along with these hare-brained schemes, but if there was one thing he now about his best friend, it was that he never went back on his word. Which got him into trouble more often than not.

He shrugged off his earlier feeling of embarrassment, mentally chiding himself for it. "It's just Kashima." He thought to himself, bumping his shoulder gently into the other boy to steer him towards the next shop. "It's always just Kashima."

It would have been more helpful if Kashima hadn't been haunting his thoughts for months now.

XXX

Ryu hadn't expected the shopping part of this trip to take so long. Then again, he hadn't expected Kamitani to be quite so meticulous. It really shouldn't have been so surprising. Kamitani just noticed things about people. That's just how he was. Ryu was certain Kamitani had come to the mall with the perfect gift already in mind. He himself had found a pair of earrings in one of the other shops that he and Kotaro would give sensei. The way Kamitani's lips quirked upwards when he saw the jewellery made him feel like it would be the right choice.

Two shops ago Tsugumi, still asleep, was taken carefully back into Kamitani's arms. Ryu had taken the opportunity to jam a baseball cap on his friend's head as he bent down to take the sleeping child. He had bought it without Kamitani realizing, and simply answered the raised eye-brow with a grin. The reddish tint on his friend's cheeks had to be a trick of the light, surely.

Tsugumi woke up when Kamitani finally found what he was looking for. Thankfully the baby was content to remain in his cousin's arms, giggling at the faces Ryu made at him. Kamitani had found two scarves, one a deep forest green with silver embroidery and the other off-white scarf with cartoon beakers all over. Where he found them was a mystery, as Ryu couldn't see anything similar in the store they were in.

"Want to grab something to eat?" Kamitani asked as they were packing up.

Ryu nodded, suddenly realizing just how hungry he was. He took some of the bags from Kamitani, who struggling to manage both bags and baby, and followed him to a small café, where they got a small table near the window and a high chair for Tsugumi. The baby was happy to play with the plastic cups and spoons the boys placed in front of him. Ryu was just snapping a picture of the giggling child, when Kamitani cleared his throat. Ryu turned to him, and he slid a small bag across the table. Inside was a small plush wolf. It was similar in style to the panda he just bought Kotaro.

"Thanks for the hat." Said Kamitani casually, taking a sip of his drink.

Ryu felt his entire face grow red as he stammered out his thanks. He couldn't help the genuine smile that broke out, or his absolute delight that Kamitani had picked out something so perfect. Then again, Kamitani always did notice the little things.

XXX

Hayato couldn't help but smile at the look on Kashima's face when he saw the wolf. He wasn't sure what had possessed him to buy it, but when he'd seen it in the shop, he'd just known it was perfect for him. He sipped his drink slowly as Kashima carefully put the doll away, before suddenly flinching. Kashima noticed the strange movement and looked at him curiously.

"What's wrong?"

Hayato shook his head "Nothing, don't worry about it." He wasn't going to bring up the shiver that ran down his spine, or the feeling of eyes on the back of his neck ever since they'd left the jewellery shop.

XXX

Three tables away, Inui Mika was fuming. First, her father wouldn't let her go to the mall without her stupid brother. Then she'd almost run into Kamitani-senpai, which would have been great if he hadn't been walking around with another girl and a _baby_. Was it his baby? He was only in high school, there's no way he could have a kid now! But what if he really was married with a family?

Maybe the girl was his betrothed since childhood and circumstances had forced them to get married young. Now Kamitani was trapped in a loveless marriage, tied to this women due to a child that may or may not be his. Maybe he'd spot Mika across the room, stand up and dramatically announce that he was tired of pretending, that he had no real feelings for the woman in front of him and that he was done with this relationship. Then he'd stride over to her table, hold out his hand to her and say

"Mika is the only one I've ever loved"

Before leaning in and —

Mika was brought out of her daydream by a sharp prod to the forehead. She shook herself back to reality and focused on the scowling face of her brother.

"Your drink's going to get cold if you keep starting off into space like that."

Mika blushed and picked up her hot chocolate, ready to blame the redness of her cheeks on the steam. Her brother gave an exasperated sigh, and she fought the urge to roll her eyes.

"What were you even looking at?" he grumbled, following her line of sight. Then his eyes widened.

"That guy! He said they weren't dating!"

Mika blinked. "What!"

"Nothing!"

"Oni-san, do you know that girl with Kamitani-senpai?"

"No!"

"Oni-san, you're turning red."

"I'm not! Shut up and drink your hot chocolate!"

Mika scowled and took a sip, but she wasn't going to give up. She'd get the answer out of him eventually.

XXX

The journey back to Kamitani's house seemed longer thanks to the many bags (and one sleeping baby) weighing them down.

"Why do babies always get heavier when they're asleep?" Kamitani grumbled shifting into a more comfortable position as they walked.

"Spite, probably." Ryu responded, absently taken a couple of bags so that Kamitani could have a better grip on the boy. Luckily the Kamitani's lived close to the bus stop, so they didn't have to walk too far.

The managed to get inside and put down their bags without waking up Tsugumi. Ryu quickly spread a blanket on the living room floor, and Kamitani placed the infant in the middle, before surrounding him with pillows so that he wouldn't roll off. Ryu collapsed onto the couch, pulling of his wig, while Kamitani rummaged in the kitchen for something to eat.

"What's the verdict?" he asked, offering Ryu a packet of chips.

"Definitely more comfortable than the one I had to wear when the club was doing Romeo and Juliet. You know, the one with all the braids?"

"I remember" said Kamitani, laughter coloring his tone, "you had a stiff neck for a week after you tried that one out."

"I still don't know how the actress wore it 5 nights in a row." Ryu replied, running his hand through his hair — he was sure it was already horribly mussed up from wearing the wig all day.

He was proved right when Hayato rolled his eyes.

"You're not making it any better. Here let me." He leaned over, gently smoothing the unruly strands, faces just way too close to Ryu's own.

Ryu's mind went blank and his breath hitched, transfixed by Kamitani's eyes. He'd always thought they were beautiful, but he'd never seen them this close. They were hypnotizing.

"Kamitnani?" He managed to croak in a hoarse whisper.

Kamitani just leaned even closer.

Ryu's heart began to hammer, even as his chest filled with a warm, hopeful feeling, and he closed his eyes tilting his face upwards —

Kamitani's ringtone shattered the atmosphere into a thousand pieces as the boys jumped back. Ryu could feel his face turn crimson as his ears started to ring. He quickly dropped to the living room floor to soothe a fussing Tsugumi back to sleep, but his mind was light-years away. What was that? Could this mean that Kamitani actually felt the same way, or was he completely misreading the whole thing? Maybe he'd already ruined their friendship, oh god!

He was so wrapped up in his own panic that he didn't realize that Kamitani had finished his call until he felt hand on his shoulder. Ryu's heart jumped into his throat and he couldn't look him in the eye.

"That was the old lady, she wanted to know where we were. She wants you and Kota to stay for dinner. Apparently she already spoke to Saikawa-san about it."

"Oh th-that's not necessary, we don't want to intrude! After all Tsugumi is here..."

"Kashima, it's not a problem."

"No really, I don't want to intrude. And well, with what happened just now I don't think you'd really want me to stay. I mean what just happened, anyway? I'm —"

Kamitani made a frustrated sound, and pulled him by the front of his sweater until their lips crashed together. Ryu barely registered what was happening, there was only room in his head for one thought: He likes me back. Suddenly, he realized that he had been sitting motionless for the past few seconds, and that Kamitani was starting to pull away. In a flash, he looped his arms around his neck, keeping him in place. Then finally, Ryu melted into the kiss. Kamitani's fingers found their way into his hair, encouraged by the response. When they finally pulled away, swollen lipped and panting, Kamitani offered him a surprisingly shy smile.

"Stay for dinner?"

Ryu responded with a grin of his own. "Okay."

* * *

 **A/N –** Hello everyone, it has been too long. Sorry to keep you waiting! But now I've figured out how free time works, and I can finally clear the prompts in my inbox!

I had a lot of fun writing this fic, so a huge thank you to Dragon for waiting on this even though I'd promised it like a month ago. I especially enjoyed writing Mika, her daydreams are so much fun!

I'm still open to prompts, though it may take me some time to get to them. You know where to find me!

As usual I won't write anything that's ships an adult with a minor (I don't care what the age of consent is in Japan) or a similar age gap (i.e. teen with child), and I'm very uncomfortable writing smut, but anything else is good to go.


End file.
